


Cuter Than a Penguin (Almost)

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i literally dont know how to tag things still, zoo date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: Babe drags Roe to the zoo to see penguins.
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Cuter Than a Penguin (Almost)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

Gene had managed to go all 23 years of his life without seeing a penguin in person. _23 years!_ Babe was appalled and immediately went about about rectifying the situation.

“Well, what about Saturday?”

“Got study group.”

“All day?!”

“Most of it.”

“Fine, how ‘bout Sunday? It opens later but it’ll still be open.”

“Alright, Sunday works.”

Babe`s grin lit up his face, “and you can buy me breakfast before we go.”

Gene snorted and shook his head in amusement at the red-haired man who was always angling to go out for breakfast. It was his favorite meal and he always packed down as much as he could which typically meant two eggs, sausage, bacon, hash browns, two slices of french toast, and to top it all off, a waffle with strawberries and whipped cream. It never ceased to amaze Gene that Babe managed to devour every bite.

Sunday`s breakfast order deviated in only one way - Babe added in a milkshake. It was a downright feast, especially compared to Roe`s eggs, bacon, and toast, with a small black coffee.

As soon as Babe managed to conquer his mountain of food, the two men made their way to the zoo just as it opened. Babe preferred being there as it opened. There was always less people and he could get the animals all to himself. Roe hadn’t cared what time they went (although really he would have preferred to catch up on some sleep). He had only been to a zoo once or twice in his life and those had amounted to little more than petting zoos with only a handful of animals. He didn`t expect just how damn large a proper zoo could be and he coudn’t help but gape a bit at the map they were handed as they bought tickets.

“They have 'bout a hundred different animals here!” Gene was in disbelief.

“I know! Ain’t it great?! Come on, I wanna see the lions first!” Babe grabbed Gene`s hand and led him along, not needing a map to know exactly where he was headed.

They spent several hours winding their way around the park, stopping to watch each and every animal. Neither were in a hurry, having nothing else planned for the day and both enjoying the warm sunshine, cool breeze, and soft touch of their fingers entwined.

The penguins were the last animal they visited (“ _Gotta save the best for last!_ ”). As they neared the exhibit, Babe picked up his pace, dragging Gene along. There were still relatively few people at the zoo, so they were able to get a front row spot. Gene smiled as he finally laid eyes on real life penguins. They had always been his favorite animal and now that he was actually getting to see them up close, he couldn’t believe it had taken him this long to go to a real zoo.

As he watched them in their enclosure, Gene had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He tried desperately to think of something else, anything else. But his attempt at distracting himself combined with his own willpower was simply no match for the bubble of laughter building inside. It burst forth suddenly, Gene nearly doubling over, as he howled with laughter. Tears ran down his cheeks and after a few moments he was gasping for breath.

Babe stared at Gene, speechless, unsure of what had just broken his boyfriend.

“You alright there Gene?”

Gene nodded and did his best to collect himself. As soon as he gained some composure he looked over at Babe and, as seriously as he could, stated, “You walk just like 'em, maybe that`s why I like you so much!” He had barely gotten the last word out before collapsing into another fit of laughter.

Babe stood there for a moment stunned that his beloved Gene had just compared him to a _penguin_ of all things.

“Hey! I don`t walk like no goddamn penguin!” Except, he sort of did and he knew it.

Gene wiped the tears from his eyes and gathered Babe`s face in his hands.

“Aww, now Babe, you might walk like 'em but at least you`re cuter then 'em.” Babe smiled at that, placated for the moment. 

“Well, _almost_ cuter than 'em.” Grinning, Gene hurriedly pressed a kiss against Babe`s lips before he could protest against the statement.


End file.
